


Package Deal

by SandstoneSunspear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandstoneSunspear/pseuds/SandstoneSunspear
Summary: Trying to have a relationship when one's core programming revolves around keeping one's sibling safe no matter the cost isn't easy. Luckily for Alex, her girlfriends understand and are determined to show her that she can share her burden.





	Package Deal

The second Kara had stepped through the front door of the Danvers home all those years ago, Alex’s core programming had gone from ‘Be the best’ to ‘Protect Kara, no matter what.’ More than a little resentful at the newest addition to her family, Alex had fought it tooth and nail. But when push came to shove, she was the one breaking noses and egos whenever someone tried to take advantage of Kara’s alien naivety.

As the years went on, it took its toll on her dating life. Her partners didn’t quite understand why she would drop everything in an instant to check up on Kara. Throw in Eliza constantly expressing her disappointment in Alex, a dual MD/PhD program, and the stress of protecting Kara’s secret as best she could, and it was little wonder she had ended up having a massive downward spiral that ended with her in a drunk tank. Even after a considerable amount of therapy and patching things up between her and her mother, Alex still had a tendency to put Kara above everything else.

By the time Kara came out as Supergirl, Alex had pretty much given up the hope of finding someone else. Besides, years of covert work and countless lies had blurred the lines of what she considered to be the Real Alex and Work Alex. Work Alex was more than happy to detain a man who had threatened her sister without a warrant. Real Alex was more than willing to throw down to protect her sister, but tired quickly of the means it took to do that. 

Then Lucy had entered her life. Lucy, who understood what it was like being held up to a sister who could do no wrong in the eyes of the world. Lucy, who understood crushing parental expectation. She had walked into the DEO, saw through Work Alex, and immediately started to punch holes in the wall that separated Work Alex and Real Alex. Arrest and near-deportation to Cadmus aside, Alex found herself drawn to the shorter woman. She quickly pushed those feelings aside because not only was Alex straight, but Lucy was Kara’s friend.

Then Maggie showed up and promptly kicked that idea to pieces. Even if Alex hadn’t had the meltdown that she had, she was pretty sure that Maggie would have figured out her connection to Supergirl soon enough. To her surprise, Maggie had taken it better than she expected. She looked out for Kara much like Alex did. And for once, Alex had hope that maybe she could still protect Kara without having to sacrifice her own happiness.

And then Lucy met Maggie and turned Alex’s world on its head. Neither one of them were content to see Alex drive herself into the ground trying to keep her Work self and her Real self apart. Nor were they particularly enthused by Alex’s lack of self-regard whenever Kara’s life was on the line. So they both conspired with each other to get to know Kara much like Alex knew her. To make Alex see that she wasn’t the only one who cared about her sister or willing to go to serious lengths to keep her safe. 

-

_Maggie_

A knock at her door woke Kara up. She blinked blearily a few times before she managed to get herself to stand. She shuffled over to the door. She opened it.

“Alex, I’m fine, I’m just–” she cut herself off abruptly when she realised that it wasn’t Alex standing before her. It was Maggie. “Maggie?”

Maggie grinned. “Hey Little Danvers.” She held up a bag of what smelled like potstickers and chicken soup. Kara’s stomach rumbled at the scent. “Mind if I come in?”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Kara moved aside to let Maggie in. 

Maggie stepped inside. She looked around the apartment and frowned. The blinds were wide open, allowing for maximum sunlight to flood the space and give it a nice warm feel. Maggie knew that Kara loved the sunlight more than most humans did, but she also knew that the only reason Kara would have the blinds this open was because she had blown out her powers and was now sick. She glanced over to the coffee table. A few tissue boxes and a small, nearly full rubbish bin confirmed her suspicions.

“Alex know you blew out your powers?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at Kara.

Kara could feel her face heat up. “No,” she mumbled. Her latest fight had taken more out of her last night than she expected. She’d had enough power to make it home, only to wake up with a scratchy throat and a killer headache. 

A thought struck Kara. “Wait, how did you know?” 

Maggie shrugged. “Gut feeling.” She had been on scene for the latest attack the night before and could only watch as Kara was beaten down seven city blocks before she managed to get the upper hand. Something had told her that the younger Danvers wouldn’t be happy in the morning.

Kara eyed her suspicious. Had Alex said something to Maggie? She couldn’t see how, considering she hadn’t even told Alex yet. Before she could ask, several harsh coughs wrack her chest. 

Maggie was by Kara’s side before she could blink. “C’mon Little Danvers, let’s get you back to the couch,” she said. She helped settle an unprotesting Kara on the couch.

“’M fine,” Kara grumbled.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Uh huh, sure,” she said. Kara pouted. Maggie placed a hand on Kara’s forehead. It was warm, but not terribly so. “I’m going to go heat up some soup, you just lay there, alright?”

Kara huffed, but otherwise didn’t protest. Maggie gently pulled one of the throw blankets over Kara before making her way to the kitchen. She unpacked the food and shoved it into the microwave. She started it up and pulled out her phone to see a text from Lucy. 

_How is she?_

_Sick and stubborn, like Alex._

_Lol_. A bubble popped up, signaling that Lucy was still typing. _So her powers are out?_

_Yeah. Looks like they went out sometime last night._ Maggie shook her head. _I’m heating up some soup and potstickers for her right now._

_Ok. I should be out within the hour, assuming Adamson’s speech doesn’t go over. Again._

Maggie had to fight back a laugh at that. She could picture Lucy’s scowl. Lucy’s disdain for the flamboyant, Guliani-esque prosector was well known by her and Alex.

_Ok. See you in a bit. Love you._ A thought struck Maggie. _Can you bring one of Alex’s sweatshirts? Think Kara might need it._

_Will do. Love you too <3_

_-_

_Lucy_

Lucy used the spare key in Kara’s fake potted plant to get inside her apartment. She walked in to see Kara, fast asleep, curled up against Maggie. Maggie’s head turned at the noise. 

“Hey,” she whispered.

“How long has she been out?” Lucy asked, kicking off her heels and shrugging off her blazer. 

“’Bout 30 minutes, give or take.” She motioned at the coffee table. “Managed to get her to eat about half the soup and six potstickers before she fell asleep.”

Lucy nodded. “That’s good.” The fact that Kara still had the appetite to put all of that away before she fell asleep was a good sign. She reached into her purse and pulled out Alex’s worn Stanford sweatshirt.

Maggie gently nudged Kara awake when she saw it. “Hey, Kara.”

Kara’s forehead scrunched up, but otherwise there was no reaction. Maggie and Lucy exchanged looks before Maggie gave Kara a slightly firmer poke.

“C’mon Kara, up for a few minutes, alright?”

Kara huffed and opened her eyes. Maggie helped her sit up as Lucy passed her Alex’s sweatshirt. She showed it to Kara. Her bleary eyes lit up at the sight. 

“Need help?”

At first, Kara wanted to say no, but her body felt so heavy and an ache that hadn’t been there before was now present at full force. 

“Yeah.”

Maggie worked to help Kara pull it over her head while Lucy went to get more blankets. Soon, Kara was settled back up against her. It didn’t take long for Kara’s breathing to even out as she fell back asleep.

Lucy reemerged with a Stitch blanket that she knew was Kara’s favorite when she was sick, but would emphatically deny when she was coherent. She tucked it around Kara before sitting on Maggie’s left and cuddling up next to her. 

Maggie ran her free hand through Lucy’s hair, gently undoing the tight twist she had it in.

“J’onn know that Kara’s powers are out?”

Lucy hummed the affirmative. “He’s informed Alex and Morrison, who says that we should bring Kara in first thing in the morning.” 

Maggie nodded. “You think Alex will be home tonight?”

“Probably.” Lucy shrugged. “I texted her and told her that we’re taking care of Kara, but you know how she gets.”

Maggie nodded. Calm as Alex was under pressure, she was usually the first to panic when Kara solar-flared. Of course, a panicked Alex usually translated into extra snark, increased recklessness, and a sharp rise in the number of bodies being sent to the medbay.

Lucy leaned her head against Maggie’s shoulder. Soon, both of them dozed off alongside Kara.

-

_Alex_

Alex rushed up the steps of Kara’s apartment two at a time. Her heart pounded against her ribs. She’d gotten Lucy’s text informing her that Kara had solar flared and, despite J’onn’s reassurances that Kara was being well taken care of, immediately jumped on the next flight home. She flung the stairwell door open and skid the last fifteen steps to Kara’s apartment. She took a moment to catch her breath and gather herself before using her key to get in. 

She froze at the sight in front of her. Lucy was curled up against Maggie, who had her arm wrapped protectively around Kara. There was a half eaten order of potstickers and soup.

Lucy was the first one awake at the sound of the door opening. She shifted slightly and glanced over her shoulder to see Alex standing in the doorway like a deer in the headlights. She waved.

“Hey, Danvers,” she greeted, voice rough with sleep. 

Alex quickly hurried over. “Hey.” By now, Maggie was starting to stir. Only Kara remained asleep, a true sign of just how much the solar flare had taken out of her. 

Maggie blinked. “You just get home?”

“Yeah.” Alex nodded. “Took the first flight home after J’onn called.” She glanced at Kara and bit her lip. “Thank you, both of you for…” She motioned to Kara.

Lucy leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Alex’s lips, drawing a noise of surprise from her.

“You don’t have to thank us, Danvers,” she said. 

“But–”

“Don’t worry about it, Alex,” Maggie interrupted, but not unkindly. She gave her a lopsided smile that seemed to emphasize her dimples. “We get it.”

_We get just how important Kara is to you and it doesn’t bother us_ , was left unsaid, but Alex heard it nonetheless. Her shoulders slumped in relief. She hadn’t felt that kind of relief since before the three of them had become a triad. Up until now, she felt like she had been walking on eggshells trying to balance her relationship with the two of them and the duty that had been engrained in her as a teenager to keep her sister safe. 

Alex stood. “Let me at least help get her into bed,” she said. “That couch can get pretty uncomfortable after a while.”

Maggie groaned as she moved. “No kidding.” 

Alex reached out and shook Kara awake. “Hey, Kar, wake up,” she urged.

Kara’s eyes fluttered open. She was more than a little confused to see Alex standing in her apartment. 

“’Lex?” she asked groggily. “W’at are you d’ing here? Thought you…” she yawned. “Had a con’frence.”

“Got bored and came home early,” Alex lied almost immediately. Lucy and Maggie traded exasperated looks that went unnoticed by the sisters. She gave Kara a slight smile. “Probably a good thing I did.” She tilted her head. “Think you can stand?”

Kara nodded. She tried to push herself up and almost immediately regretted the move. She swayed on her feet for half a second before Alex and Maggie caught her. 

“Easy, Kara,” Alex said. “Just one foot in front of the other.” 

“We got you, Little Danvers,” Maggie assured her.

Slowly but surely the three of them made their way to Kara’s bedroom. Lucy took the rear with the blankets firmly in her arms. The three of them helped Kara into bed and then exchanged looks with each other. Surprisingly enough, Lucy was the one who broke the stalemate. She rolled her eyes and before either Maggie or Alex could react, she was crawling into bed and curling up next to Kara.

Maggie fought back a laugh at Lucy’s actions, but followed nonetheless. Alex was the last to join in on the cuddle pile.

Kara cuddled closer to Maggie. “You’ve got the warm’st girlfriends, ‘Lex,” she grumbled. “They’re…” Another yawn. “The best.”

Alex smiled warmly. “Yeah, they are.” She kissed Maggie and reached over to intertwine her fingers with Lucy, who was just out of reach to kiss. Lucy squeezed her fingers and returned the smile. 

Alex settled up against Maggie and let her eyes drift shut. It was great to be loved, but it was so much more profound to be understood, and they understood her better than anyone. She wouldn’t trade her lovers for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to stop by on tumblr @sandstoneunspear to say hi or toss some ideas my way. If you're feeling generous and/or like what you've read, consider buying me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/sandspears
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
